Sonic and the World Voids
by Malix the Nobody
Summary: This one is discontinued and will be deleted later due to a huge writers bock. The remake is being created and will be separate from this one.
1. Chapter 1 with Prologue

**Sonic the Hedgehog and the Void**

**A fan fic by SuperSonicPlayer13**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, now but in another planet, there was a planet called Mobius, there lived Sonic the Hedgehog who saved everyone from Doctor Eggman Robotnik. He tried to hire other people to get rid of Sonic in the old times, but they all failed. So he created two robots Scratch and Grounder and told them to capture Sonic. Scratch looked like a big thin, not fat like other chickens, chicken with a scratchy voice. Grounder looked like one of those lousy made tanks with drills for duh, drilling. They had him but Eggman's other robot Coconuts who looked like a monkey with a light bulb on his head got jealous and tied up Scratch and Grounder, but Sonic tricked the three into the cage he was in.

Eggman thought up everything to kill Sonic once and for all. But failed, especially when Scratch and Grounder try to get him, with the help of Tails, and Knuckles, everything would run smoothly, but Eggman still has stuff up his sleeve.

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

It was a nice day in Mobius. Sonic had just eaten his 5th chili dog and asked Tails for more.

"Sonic, that was your fifth one you just eaten." Said Knuckles

"I can't help it Knuckles, I like chili dogs!" said Sonic complaining

"Understand him Knux. He needs a break from all those fights with Scratch and Grounder." Said Tails

Some time later we find our two weirdo robots on a tree

"Yeah and that some time later, missed us getting tricked by Sonic's cross dressing, and flew up a tree." Said Scratch

"Uh, Scratch. Who are you talking to?" asked Grounder

"The narrator!"

"Who's the narrator?"

"The guy that said, 'Some time later we find our two weirdo robots on a tree'."

"What are talking about Scratch, I didn't hear anything."

"Grounder, never mind."

"YOU TWO IMBESLES! YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" yelled Eggman from Grounders phone. All his robots have phones in their person.

"Sorry your evilness, we got distracted, by Scratch's weird logic." Said Grounder

"Scratch, Grounder, I want you to come to my fortress. NOW!" yelled Eggman

"Yes your evil maliciousness!" answered the two

"Let's be quick! The next chapter is coming!" said Scratch

"You and your logic," Said Grounder, ", you must have a screw loose."

"No I don't" said Scratch

"Right and my passwords: You're a dummy."


	2. Chapter Too

**Chapter two**

**Professor Von Slimmer**

Early the next day Sonic was running along when Tails called him on the walkie talkie

"Sonic something is happening and my satellite can't find it!"

"We will need to go to Professor Von Slimmer; he's a tad smarter than Eggman." Said Sonic

And so they went to the lab to seek the help of Professor Von Slimmer. Professor Von Slimmer is a guy with a big nose, gooky glasses, light blue skin and doesn't go out much cause he will sometimes try to find himself. He had weird hair and a French accent.

And now at the lab of Von Slimmer

"Professor Von Slimmer!" yelled Tails

"Yo! Pro!" yelled Sonic, "Where are you?"

Prepare vor trouble, and make it double! To um… to um… what waz it?" Said a voice from behind a closet

"Slimmer, you didn't just shut yourself in the broom closet did you?" asked Sonic

"Did I? Oh. I did. Hang on." Said Von Slimmer

So the closet opened up and they talked about what Tails said.

"Oh zo it zeems to be true." Said Von Slimmer

"What is true Slimmer?" said Tails

"It iz written; only Link can defeat Gannon an zave Coradai."

"Wrong story Slimmer." Said Sonic

"Oh yeah, I uncovered a hidden tablet that I just deciphered in the broom closet," Said Von Slimmer, ", vile reciting the Team Rocket motto."

"What does it say?" asked Sonic "And who is Team Rocket? Who is Link?"

"It says, 'The ancient prophets foresee that every 500 years, a void opens, and all worlds will be connected for a total of 6 months. Some will cause chaos. But all others learn from their visitors'," Said Slimmer strangely in TOTAL ENGLISH, ", I have no idea."

"It said that?" asked Sonic

"Yep…"

"So every 500 years, that happens. So the last time it opened was, in the fifteen hundreds!" said Tails

"Freeky." Said Sonic

"And zee void openz and openz and openz and all worldz are connected for six monthz." Said Slimmer

"I wonder what my ancestor looked like in the fifteen hundredths." Said Sonic imagining a fast hedgehog with Columbus clothes and a sword

Then there was a rumble in the lab

"Zee void iz opening," Said Von Slimmer, ", all ze vorlds are connecting."

"This might be bad Sonic, be on your guard." Said Tails

They went outside the lab to find a bright blue light

"The void!" yelled Sonic, "Crazy name though."

"**V**irtual **O**mega **I**njected **D**istraction" said Slimmer

"That spells Void?" asked Tails


	3. Chapter Tree

**Chapter 3**

**The Void to the Worlds**

"Look Zonic!" yelled Von Slimmer, "Ve can go anywhere we please for six months."

But things were popping out already

"Ew! What are those big mushrooms with pointy teeth and feet?" yelled Sonic

"Ooo! Look Sonic! You know how I scratched my arm, I took this heart that was lying in the middle of nowhere and the scratch disappeared." Said Tails

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." Said Sonic as he looked at a girl in a power suit and had a gun on the right hand wandering. She just shot down the goomba.

"Hey, you lost?" asked Sonic

"Yeah, first I'm walking in planet Zebes, then this big blue light appears and then I walk in, then, I'm in here." Said the girl

"Well, this is the planet Mobius. The void probably took you here. You see, every five hundred years this void opens and you can go anywhere you please for six months." Said Sonic, "Oh my name is Sonic, this little fox is Tails, and the blue guy with the big nose is Professor Von Slimmer, he's a little disoriented despite the I.Q."

"Well, my name is Samus, Samus Aran." Said Samus

Well two heroes from different worlds met. But Eggman had something.

"Ooo, That looks pretty your maliciousness." Said Scratch

"That my two tined robot is the void to different worlds, I am inventing a machine to keep the Void from closing." Said Eggman

"Wow, but what's the plan?" asked Grounder

"You will see soon enough. With some help with a company who is known to cheat people, I will cheat them by handing over counterfeit money. I've been known to do that since that day."

"So when does the Void close? At the end of this Fan Fic?" said Scratch

"What?" asked Grounder, "Are your screws in right Scratch?"

"Yes they are Grounder. I know when the next chapter starts. At page 4, Or is it 5?"

"Where's Coconuts? I need to see how he's doing on his sanitation." Said Eggman

"I- I'm here Doctor. I just finished the latrine." Said Coconuts walking into the lab

"JUST? You're supposed to finish it 5 seconds ago! 10 demerits for you! Now get to work on the kitchen!" yelled Eggman

"Whooo, I'm glad I'm not like Coconuts." Whispered Scratch to Grounder, "He's been demoted to sanitation duty ever since he betrayed us in the prologue. That's 1,920 demerits.

"What's with you today Scratch?" asked Grounder, "Your talking about Fan Fics."

"Well we are in a Fan Fic. Are we?"

"I'm not sure."

"We'd better stop talking about Fan Fics, the readers will get bored."

Well… Maybe Scratch does have a screw loose. But let's get onto it

Sonic, Tails, Professor Von Slimmer, Knuckles, and Samus Aran, all go look around.

While Scratch does the, you know what.


	4. Chapter For

**Chapter 4**

**Super Sonic Bros**

Our heroes and a heroine, explore more of Mobius as a tour. Von Slimmer was stopping here and there for rest (Like I said he doesn't get out much) one time they nearly left him in the tar pits.

"Who's the nut narrating this Fic?" asked Scratch from behind a tree

"You don't know that? Remember what you said? The readers will get bored." Said Grounder, "Besides we are searching for evil doers for Eggman."

"Like that big turtle with spikes on it's back?" pointing at a big turtle with spikes on it's back.

"Yeah, like that big turtle with…" then Grounder's eyes bugged out

"You looking for me?" said the turtle

"W-w-w-were searching for recruits to take over the entire worlds." Said Scratch

"Yeah, our boss, Dr. Eggman is searching for the evil doers all around the worlds. You look like the type to help him preventing the void from closing."

"Yeah you are. You want to?" asked Scratch, "You can help us squash a pesky hedgehog Sonic."

"I guess so, this is probably a good chance to take revenge on a Italian plumber named Mario, he's been squashing me since 1980's!" replied the turtle

"Wow! Sonic has been squashing Eggman since the 90's!" said Scratch

"Don't push it Scratch!" said Grounder

"Oops."

Somewhere else we see our heroes with two plumbers tied up and this weird skunk holding them captive.

"Oh no… Geoffrey St. Jerk." said Sonic…

"Look! I know it's you! Hand over the money that you crooks took!" said Geff

"What a-crook?" asked the one in red with a red cap that had an M it

"We don't know anyone here." Said the one in green and a hat with an L on it

"Let them go Geff! They don't look an inch like Scratch and Grounder!" yelled Sonic

"Well, let's see… they are wearing caps, they have round noses, they're wearing clothing, but one is taller than the other and one is fatter! So it is them!" accused Geff

"This sounds like when I went on a-vacation," Said the red one, "and I'm a-not fat. I get plenty of workouts."

"Let them go Geff." growled Sonic

"I'll...!" yelled Geff but that is as far as he got because Samus aimed her gun at him,

"Let them go…" Samus said calmly finishing his sentence

"Uh… yeah, I'll g-go release them, heheh…"

"Now that solves everything!" said Tails

After freeing the plumbers from captivity Geoffrey St. John ran off, acting like a heroic jerk.

And the next chapter will introduce the heroes with the plumbers and Eggman with the spiky turtle. And Von Slimmer nearly gets left in the poison ivy patch.


	5. Chapter 3! Wait! It's 5!

**Chapter 5**

**Two Plumbers and a Koopa**

"I'm sorry, that's Geoffrey St. John, he's a heroic jerk." Said Sonic to the plumbers

"That's a- okay. My name is Mario, and the taller one is my younger brother Luigi." Replied Mario, "That would explain the hats."

"I see." Said Sonic, "My name is Sonic, the fox is Tails, that's Samus, she came from another world, and the short guy is Professor Von Slimmer, already he nearly got left in the tar pits and the poison ivy patch. And guessing my run of luck, right about now we should get…"

"ATTACKED!!!" yelled Tails

"Tails, how many times do I have to tell you…?"

"No I mean we are under attack!" yelled Tails

"Yeah, we got another ally with fire breathing abilities!" yelled Scratch

"Oh No! Its a-Bowser!" yelled Mario

"He must have a-followed us here!" replied Luigi

"Look at you! Trembling with fear!" said Grounder, "We will finally get you Sonic"

"And rule the worlds mentioned in this Fan Fic!" yelled Scratch

"Not again" sighed Grounder

"Who is this kooky robot?" asked Bowser

Then Grounder's phone rang,

"Scratch, Grounder, come back here at once, NOW, I want a word with you." Said Eggman

"O.K. your maliciousness, I found a giant turtle with spikes on his back named Bowser! I will bring him back right away!" said Grounder

"What do you mean by 'I'?" questioned Scratch, "I was the one who saw him! So I should get the credit!"

"Well I was the one who answered the phone!"

"I WILL QUIT IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING!!!" yelled Bowser

"Lets go Scratch, back to Eggman's fortress." Said Grounder

"Bowser's getting mad." Said Scratch

"Weirdoes." Sighed Bowser

Then Grounder's treads turn into rockets and launches Bowser and Scratch to Eggman's fortress, leaving Sonic and the others behind.

"That's Scratch and Grounder sadly," said Sonic, ", Eggman created them to stop me but things aren't going to well for them."

"Especially when Coconuts interfered." Chuckled Tails

"But I sure like fooling those guys."

But I vonder vat Dr. Eggman iz up to." Said Von Slimmer

Then they heard a sonic boom overhead, it didn't sound good,

"You did say ALL worlds right Pro?" said Sonic

"Yeah, I did Zonic, why do you ask?" asked Slimmer

"Cause I got company that rimes with purge."

wash out, remove, eliminate


	6. Chapter 666 jk it's 6

**Chapter 6**

**1 hedgehog and a bunch of pests**

"Oh Crap!" yelled Tails, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, the nauseous looking hedgehog Scourge."

"AND LE-US!!" yelled a bunch of other Sonic characters

"Le- Who?" asked Sonic

Then 4 figures appeared out of a puff of green smoke

"I'm Le-Rat!" said one who had a cape and a dark grey mark on his head looking like an 'L' with a shirt that said 'I am the greatest'

"I'm Le-Fly!" said one who wore a black leather jacket

"I'm Le-Cockroach!" said one who wore a black T-shirt and black leather pants. She looked like one who admired Le-Rat

"I'm Le-Mouse!" said a bratty 7 year old wearing a cape and the same clothing as Le-Rat

"Together we make, THE LE-MIGHTIES!!" they all said as if they were making a big entrance, then crickets started chirping.

"And now the official Le-Motto," Le-Rat said,

"ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!!!" yelled all four,

More crickets chirped

"These four helped me get through to you Sonic" yelled Scourge

"Oh, no" Said Sonic annoyed, "It's Purge."

"IT'S SCOURGE! NOT PURGE!"

"What? They rime."

"Well I'll just have to wash out that VOLCABULARY of YOURS!!" yelled Scourge madder than a charging rhino, and started attacking

Then he saw a girl echidna in a dress and a crown

"Hey baby! Where have you been all my life?" said Scourge

The girl drew a razor sharp knife out of her steel pocket of the jeans under the dress

"Say 'Baby' again and you will see those scars on your stomach twice as big" said the girl

Scourge was not happy

So wasn't the echidna next to him

"Hey! What are you doing with my girlfriend!" said the echidna very mad

And he flung Scourge into the next dimention

"Le-No!!! It's Le-Brutal!" said Le-Rat

"Le-Retreat!" yelled Le-Fly

They ran away like sissies

"Ummm…. Thanks?" said Sonic

"No problem," Said the Echidna, "The names Brutal."

"And I'm Cynthia" said the other putting away her knife, "My knives are sharper than those spikes on you."

"Okay, my names Sonic, and that's Tails, Samus Aran, Professor Von Slimmer, Mario, and Luigi," said Sonic introducing everyone

"Well now we have to get going or the Le-Pests will get into trouble." Said Brutal

"Okay," Said Sonic ", we need to find out what Eggman's up to."

**What IS Eggman up too? We shall find out…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Earth Re-Visited**

"Well, we might have to find out what Eggman is up to." Said Sonic

"But than we don't know what we will get too." Said Tails dissagreeing

"Yeah, we could be wondering around and we might end up somewhere else." Said Samus

"Good point" said Sonic, "Me, Mario and Samus can look one way and you, Luigi, and Professor Von Slimmer can look another."

"Not-a-bad idea," agreed Mario, ", we might have-a-too."

"Okay, keep Von Slimmer out of the poison ivy patch for me Tails." Said Sonic

"Okay Sonic, Luigi can help me do that." Happily said Tails

So they split up to find more, and they had more in store than they thought.

"That looks like the blue light that took me here Sonic." Said Samus

"It does." Replied Sonic

And they walked through the light and found themselves somewhere else

"Whoa, what a desert," said Sonic, "Weird though."

Then he heard sirens blare and a screen turned on,

"Attention! A black cloacked figure went into Area 4!" yelled the police officer

"What the, this is Earth!!!" yelled Sonic

They went to the site and they saw the police officers knocked out

"They look like they've been attacked." Said Samus

"But what?" replied Sonic

They broke into the base to find the security cameras smashed, but still in place

"This looks as if someone just jumped onto the camera's and used the gun on the camera to destroy them."

"Gun??" asked Mario

Sonic explained when he first came to Earth as an accident his friends Cream and Cheese were trapped there

"That explains everything," Said Samus "But THIS person can't just jump onto every single one, though they look like they've been shot by someone."

Then further on they found white figures with guns on their arm

"They look like the ones causing all the trouble." Said Sonic

"A-yeah but they a-don't look like a-Eggman's robots." Replied Mario

Then the things started attacking them

"What a-do we do?" yelled Mario

"Attack! That's what WE do!" yelled Samus firing back at them

Then Mario spotted a block with a question mark on it and he hit it with his head revealing a flower and Mario grabbed it

"Whoa! That is cool!" said Sonic as Mario changed color

"Now I can a-shoot fireballs!" yelled Mario

They were able to fight their way to the control room where the cloaked figure was on a computer. Then he turned to see them

"Who are you?" yelled Sonic

"Sheesh, people these days, never polite," Said the figure, "It's none of YOUR business."

"Everything is MY business!" Sonic yelled MORE angrily than before


	8. Chapter Ate

**Chapter 8**

**Organization XIII**

"And stuff like that," replied the figure calmly "Why are you here?"

"I should be asking YOU that question!" yelled Sonic

"I was sent to 'collect' data here, after the Void opened."

"Who sent you?"

"The superior."

"Who is the superior?"

"The guy in charge."

"Who is the guy in charge?"

"The guy on top"

"Who is the guy on-a-top?" asked Mario

"That is all I have to say." Said the figure

Another cloaked figure appeared in beside him

"Malix, come back to the castle," Said the figure, "The superior wants to know your progress."

"XALDIN!!!" yelled Malix, "DON'T YOU KNOW THERE ARE A BUNCH OF GUYS INTERUPTING ME?!?!?!"

Xaldin looked to see Sonic, Samus, and Mario

"Oops." Said Xaldin

"Let's go Xaldin! I already collected enough data! We Organization XIII will triumph this time since Xemnas thinks this will work I hope."

"Malix!"

"Oops."

And they left  
"Organization XIII?" asked Sonic

"I don't know Sonic." Said Samus looking at the computer

"What are you-a-doing Samus?" asked Mario

"I'm seeing what that Malix guy 'collected' from the computer."

Sirens started to blare

"Police!" yelled Sonic, "We gotta get outta here!"

So they left in a hurry so they don't have to end up in jail, well they wouldn't anyway

After making it to the Void they made it back to their dimension

"I wonder how Tails is doing?" asked Sonic

"I wonder the same about Luigi" answered Mario

"All we have to do if find out do we?" said Samus

"I quess." replied Sonic

What IS REALLY going on???? Who is this Organization XIII? Why was this Malix 'collecting' data (Besides who is he)? Who are those creatures that they fought? WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?!?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS????

Be ready for Tail's part of the story in chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**My apologies for I could not find a good chapter name**

"Okay Luigi, where are we?" asked Tails

"I don't a-know…" answered Luigi most confused

"Maybe vwe can ask zat perzon over zere." Said the blue skinned Professor Von Slimmer

Professor Von Slimmer pointed at a white hamster with red eyes as red as blood, 18ish.

"What do you want?" said the hamster brushing dust off his coat and pure white fur

"We don't know where we are," said answered Tails, "Were lost."

"Guess what? I'm lost too," Said the hamster shaking hands with the three, "The names Harold."

"What's with the red a-eyes?" asked Luigi

"Oh, I'm an albino. Albinos have white fur and transparent eyes."

"I never knew." Answered Tails

Then everything went white and they blacked out.

A few minutes later

"Owwww! Where are we?" said Tails

"Zit appears that part of the void opend up right vere ve vere." Said Von Slimmer

"Can you repeat that?" asked Harold

"A piece of the void opened up where we were standing." Said Tails

"Oh… I see Tails."

"O.K. and… wait. How did YOU know my name when we didn't introduce ourselves yet?"

"News get around quickly about you, Sonic, Von Slimmer, Knuckles, etc."

"And my name's-a-Luigi." Said Luigi

"Oh. Cool." Replied Harold

"So now what are we gonna go? The landscape goes on for miles." asked Tails

"And ve could get vost!" said Slimmer

Somewhere else very dark, so dark even I can't identify whose speaking

"That two tailed fox… I don't like him."

"He looks like he could cause a lot of trouble."

"Can't we go and kill him?"

"NO WE CAN'T! It'll make this fanfic look like those other idiotic fanfics who kill or replace Tails as Sonic's friend!!"

"How do you know all this?"

"I researched throughout the world called 'The Internet'."

"Cool! I wanna go there!"

"The blue hedgehog… I don't like him either."

"No! It could spoil your feeble mind!"

"But what about you?"

"I'm the leader! And whenever I say it will spoil your feeble mind, IT WILL!"

"Awwwwwwwww!"

"I sense it, Somebody's watching us."

"I feel like there are hundreds of people reading this! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"PIPE DOWN! PIPE DOWN! THE NEXT CHAPTER'S STARTING JUST PIPE DOWN!!"

"What are you ta- **end of chapter**


End file.
